


Let's talk about the Fourth Time Arima Ripped his Pants

by TokyoGhoulKittens



Series: Arima Pants Chronicles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Furuta is a little shit, Pants, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoGhoulKittens/pseuds/TokyoGhoulKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this silly little fic.</p></blockquote>





	Let's talk about the Fourth Time Arima Ripped his Pants

The Fourth time is entirely Furuta’s fault.   
Well.   
That is to say. Furuta, ever the observant investigator, had noticed what happened to Arima at the CCG meeting. He said nothing but he knew he could use this information to have a little fun.

It is common knowledge that Arima Kishou does not do his own laundry. The man does not have the time. No. Almost everything he owns is is brought to a dry cleaners on a regular basis.

Furuta knew this. 

It was a few weeks after  _the incident._ Furuta was incredibly bored. Sometime in the next few days he and Arima were due for a meeting with Kaiko, which was always a downer for Furuta. He often pondered ways he could spice up these meetings, from using the rudest language possible (because it just annoyed Kaiko so very much) to wearing a suit that was just two shades different than sanctioned V suit.

Sometimes the little acts of rebellion was the most rewarding

On this day Furuta walked aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo. He let his mind wander and for some reason he thought about that day when Arima had ripped his pants.

What an incredible moment that had been. CCG’s Reaper. The God that everyone obsessed over.

Even he too had human moments like that. 

Furuta laughed. 

And he had an idea.

It was not difficult to stop by the store where Arima did all his shopping. It was not difficult to buy pants that were just  _a little bit_ too small for Arima. It was not difficult to wait until the dry cleaners had closed and then break it. It was oh so easy to swap out Arima’s pants for the newer ones and it was oh so easy to make it look like nothing had happened at all.

And then Furuta waited.

It was two days later when he and Arima would arrive at the preposterously decorated V headquarters. Furuta knew he was wearing the new pants instantly and smiled. The way they were just slightly too tight around his well sculpted bottom was the dead give away. The way Arima looked just slightly uncomfortable without Arima himself understanding why.

but Furuta knew and as they waited for Kaiko’s arrival he hoped that his gamble would pay off.

**It did.**

Just the way Furuta thought it would.

As Kaiko arrived, Arima bowed to their superior.

And there was that sound. That glorious, glorious sound.

The sound of ripping pants. From seam to seam down Arima’s butt, revealing his oh so boring plain boxer briefs. (Furuta himself was a fan of spicing up his underwear wardrobe.)

Arima Kishou was not a man of many emotions. But in that moment Furuta saw Arima, the myth, the legend, blush. Arima Kishou’s pants had ripped in the middle of V headquarters and he was blushing.

It took all of Furuta’s acting abilities to not break down laughing right then and there. He only wished he could take a picture to immortalize the moment.

Kaiko blathered on like he hadn’t noticed. But of course he noticed, even in the horribly lit ostentatious V headquarter Furuta saw Kaiko’s gaze linger on Arima’s ass. Furuta could not blame the man. That beautiful, gorgeous butt. Furuta himself couldn’t help himself from looking either. And he knew Arima knew he was looking at that made it all the more hilarious for him.

Then the meeting was over Arima disappeared before Furuta could get in a word. But it didn’t matter.

That had undoubtedly been the best boring V meeting Furuta had ever attended. In Arima’s mind it must have lasted ages. 

Furuta walked out of there whistling and wondering if there was anything he could ever do to make the next meeting top that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little fic.


End file.
